The present invention relates to a device for reinforcing a vehicle, in particular, a vehicle equipped with a retractable roof.
It is known that cabriolet type vehicles or vehicles with a retractable roof when the elements of the roof are stored in the vehicle luggage compartment have a rigidity to bending and twisting, as well as a resistance to side impacts, which is reduced compared with those of a vehicle with a non-retractable rigid roof. This is because the rigid roof and the side uprights contribute significantly to the rigidity of the body. The above problem arises especially in the case of four-door vehicles equipped with a retractable roof. This is because, in these vehicles, the lower longitudinal members of the chassis are longer than in two-door vehicles and therefore these longitudinal members no longer provide sufficient strength as regards twisting and bending. The aim of the present invention is to remedy the above drawbacks.
According to the invention, a device for reinforcing a vehicle, in particular, a vehicle equipped with a retractable roof is characterised in that it comprises at least one rigid element secured to a fixed part of the body and at least one mobile element integrated in the upper part of at least one door of the vehicle, said mobile element being located in the extension of the fixed element when the door is closed, each mobile element comprising, at its end adjacent to the mobile element, locking means mobile between an unlocking position and a locking position wherein the mobile element is rigidly linked to the fixed element and form together a reinforcing bar whereof the rigidity is uniformly distributed over the entire length of said bar.
In an advantageous version, the reinforcing device comprises a rigid ring enclosing the vehicle passenger compartment, said rigid ring consisting of elements secured to the fixed parts of the body and of mobile elements integrated in the upper part of the vehicle doors, said mobile elements being located in the extension of the fixed elements when the doors are closed, each mobile element comprising, at each of its ends, locking means mobile between an unlocking position and a locking position wherein the mobile elements are rigidly linked to the fixed elements and form together a ring whereof the rigidity is uniformly distributed all around the vehicle passenger compartment.
Preferably, in the case of a four-door vehicle, the ring comprises an arch-shaped fixed front element, an arch-shaped fixed rear element, a fixed side element extending on each side of the vehicle and contained between two mobile elements integrated in the two doors, each of said two elements being adjacent to one end of an arch-shaped element.
Other specific features and advantages of the invention will emerge further in the following description.